


A Darkening World

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: It has been months since something happened to make Angus and several others fall, leaving Murdoc alone in this slowly dying building.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Darkening World

**Author's Note:**

> The Major Character Death warning was chosen due to Angus already being dead.
> 
> More tags will be added as the chapters are posted.  
> More characters will be added as the chapters are posted.

The bright lights flickered in the silence of the once busy science facility. The building had been empty for months after Murdoc rid it of the decomposing bodies. Now only one remained with him, preserved in the freezer. Denial still gripped his artificial heart over revival no longer being possible.

Pale fingertips brushed against the thick door protecting the fragile shell of the one human that ever treated him as something more than a cold machine. The weekly updates to his programming, insisted on by the young man, had given him as close to a human soul as he could have.

There had been a point when he longed for more, wished for the mortality and warmth and pleasure of being truly human, but then came the tragic day when Angus fell.

It had been an unusual day indeed. Murdoc noticed when Angus placed a hand on his chest. Struggled to take in oxygen. Murdoc rushed to Angus’ side when he finally dropped to the floor.

Others collapsed around them. It all happened so quick.

Murdoc watched Angus’ unmoving form, ignoring the blare of the alarm, the desperate escape outside made by the rest. No, Angus would have no chance out there. Murdoc rushed him to the cold freezer where he slept now.

Many of the other scientists managed to flee, and Murdoc had pulled the remaining corpses out.

And then it was quiet for months.

Murdoc busied himself with wandering the halls, occasionally breaking into offices. The papers he would find told him nothing of what could have happened. They were merely notes on this trip. Results from their tests.

He walked to the opposite end of the building. It was dark. A flip of a switch gave him nothing. Not even a small attempt at life.

Power was out. The lights where his human Angus still rested continued to flicker.

If all the power died then so would…

He went to the main room and up to the communication device. The only link to the outside world.

The button was pressed and the hum to life was agonizingly slow. He moved in front of the microphone and sent the message out. “Please come.”

His voice sounded so loud and foreign to his ears.

Only static answered back.

“Please.” The words lacked the desperation in his corrupted soul. “Please come.”

A silent darkness befell him. He pressed the button again but nothing.

His fingers slid across the desk top until his night vision kicked in, allowing him to search for the generator. Time was ticking away. He removed his shirt and the chestplate hidden underneath. “Ah…” He stepped over to another desk and pulled the drawer open, searching for the emergency adapter.

“You will not perish, not today,” he stated as he used the adapter to plug the generator into his personal battery.

It took some time for the generator to come back to life, the lights blinking on. The freezer holding Angus would be back as well. Murdoc smiled lightly to himself as he sank to the floor. “Well… maybe when you wake up, you can then wake me too.” His eyes closed, and sleep mode took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter in this little fic is inspired by prompts that were made using The Story Engine deck. This is a challenge to use four randomly generated prompts for the month of March.
> 
> Prompt 1: An android wants to pledge their life in service to a toxic cadaver, but they will have to trade their most precious resource.


End file.
